I Did Something Bad
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: Amber would do and has done anything for her sister, for her friends, for Jason-even if it means game over. Jason/OC, rewrite of Bad Intentions


**A/N: Whoo, this has been a long time coming. For any new readers, hello! This is a rewrite of my story Bad Intentions, however it's 100% not necessary to read that first. In fact, I wouldn't recommend it. It might get confusing if you do because I'm changing a lottt. **

**So I've completely stripped Bad Intentions down to the core and gotten rid of all of the useless sideplots and I think I've got a pretty good idea at where I finally want it to go. Originally I'd wanted to give up on it, but this is one of those ones you can't let go, you know? If any of my OG Bad Intentions readers are here, disregard basically that entire story; this is a rewrite, and that means I'm basically changing most things. Obviously, some thinga are the same-it is the same story, after all, just infinitely better written (hopefully) and it makes much more sense. To new and old readers, please enjoy the ride! Don't forget to review :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars! Also, I've twisted ages and other things to suit my needs, but obviously it's nothing too drastic and hopefully won't be too much of a bother. For context, Amber in this chapter is going into her sophomore year in ****high school-Jason, Melissa, that friend group etc are going to be freshmen in college. Alison and the rest of the girls are going into sixth grade, so this is a little over two years before Allison goes missing. This chapter specifically is set around two weeks before ****Labor Day, so the middle of August. Also, this is not beta'd! Sorry for any mistakes. **

**I Did Something Bad  
Chapter 1: Stars, Hide Your Fires**

* * *

**"They whose guilt within their bosom lies, imagine every eye beholds their blame,"**

**-William Shakespeare**

* * *

Anxiousness and excitement fogged Amber's mind. She picked at her clothes, pulling her shorts down and tugging at her tank top, making sure it sat right on her collarbone and ended evenly below her rib cage.

The pale lights in the bathroom Amber shared with her sister washed out her tanned skin, making her seem a bit sickly, which wasn't far off from how she felt. Jason finally, _finally_ was taking her out. After almost two years of pining, dealing with Alison's whining, Hanna's innocent but annoying questions, Jason was finally giving her a chance. Sure, Melissa insisted all Amber ever did was annoy him, asking him about his day or his friends or his parents, but the look on Melissa's face when Amber told her Jason had asked her out was priceless. Amber knew they had always had chemistry; Jason had always looked out for her, taken care of her (begrudgingly, she could acknowledge-he always grumbled something about having to take care of Alison's babysitter). He'd simply been waiting for the right moment.

"You look pretty," came a mousy voice from the entrance. Looking at her reflection, she caught her little sister's doe eyes peeking out from behind the door.

"Thanks, honey bee," Amber smiled lightly. "You don't think it's too much?"

Hanna slowly crept in. "Nuh uh," she shook her head. Amber gave her hair one final fondle before turning to her sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out.

"Am I as pretty as you?" she teased sweetly, squeezing her arm. Hanna grinned, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "You wish," she said jokingly.

As both girls descended the stairs, they heard loud shouts coming from the kitchen. The smiles slowly fell off their faces, Amber's arm dropping to hold Hanna's hand as they both paused on a step.

"What is _wrong _with you Tom?" their mom hissed, obviously trying to keep quiet.

"What do you want me to say, Ashley?" their father, Tom, shouted back, not even trying to conceal their argument from their daughters.

"I want you to say _sorry_! I want you to tell me you'll delete her number and never talk to her again!"

Amber squeezed her little sister's hand, hard. Glancing at Hanna, she could see the tears build up in her eyes. For Amber, though, all she felt was a hot, burning anger, deep in her chest and in the back of her throat. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her foot on the next step to delay her father's response. She dragged her sister down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Amber kept her hand in Hanna's as she opened the door, smiling weakly at Jason on her doorstep.

"Hi, Jay," she said sweetly, glancing over her shoulder as her parents filed in, her mom's eyes noticeably wet and her dad's face red and angry.

"Hey, angel," he sighed as his eyes took in the sight of her parents too, squinting. He glanced towards Hanna's glassy eyes and Amber's uncomfortable expression, grimacing.

"Jason," said Tom, coming to the door. "Good to see you. You'll have Amber back at a respectable hour?" Jason locked his jaw as he shook Tom's hand, nodding his head with a muttered assent, watching as Amber hugged Hanna goodbye and whispered something in her ear before glancing harshly at her mother. Amber completely bypassed the side hug her father tried to give her, instead launching herself into Jason's chest.

"I'll have her back by eleven," Jason confirmed, setting a hand on Amber's back as they turned, hearing the door close behind them.

"You okay?" he muttered, his hand coming to rest on the nape of her neck as he led her to his car.

"Yeah," Amber sighed. "It's the same argument as always. I'm just mad it had to come up again tonight, and in front of Hanna." Jason hummed in response, opening her door before walking to his side. Amber rubbed her shoulder before turning to him with a smile, attempting to leave that part of the night behind.

"So," she started, propping her elbows on the console as Jason started the car. "What're we doing?"

* * *

"Can't believe he's actually doing it," Ian laughed as he received a text from Jason, letting him know that he'd made it to Amber's house. Melissa winced as Eric snorted.

"That son of a bitch would do anything for a bag of weed," he jeered, leaning back into the couch cushion in his basement, taking a sip from his beer. "And who knows, Amber's so obsessed with him she'd probably let him tap that."

"True, but then she'd been even more attached than she already is," Darren added. "That'd probably piss Jason off more than she already does."

"Enough, you guys," Melissa stood up for the blonde, slapping her boyfriend's chest as he snickered. "Jason doesn't hate her."

"Nah, he doesn't," Ian grinned. "But that doesn't mean he likes her, either."

Melissa shook her head and sighed, "I can't believe you guys are making him do this."

"We aren't making him do shit," Darren defended. "He's doing this of his own volition."

"Still," Melissa insisted. "Don't you think it's a little cruel to get her hopes up like this?"

"Like Darren said," Eric shrugged. "This is all Jason. We just gave him a little incentive. It's not like he needs a free bag of weed, he's loaded as fuck. He's doing this because he wants to."

"Besides," Darren interjected, annoyed as he lulled his head to look at his friend's girlfriend. "Why do you care so much? You don't even like her that much."

"All the shit she has going on with her parents?" Melissa shifted, disgruntled. "She has enough shit going on. She doesn't need Jason to break her heart on top of it."

"Hey, do you think that's why she likes Jason so much?" Ian laughed, slapping Darren's thigh. "Because he reminds her of her deadbeat dad?"

Darren and Eric chuckled while Melissa groaned and fell back into the couch.

* * *

Amber cheered as the final scores showed up in front of them, her hands thrown into the air.

"Take that, DiLaurentis!" she laughed while putting the plastic gun back into its holster on the side of the game console. "I believe you owe me ice cream now, don't you?"

Jason clapped as the numbers blinked, observing Amber as she turned to look at him, craning her neck to see his face.

"You won fair and square," Jason admitted.

"Did I tell you I'd kick your ass or did I tell you?" Amber taunted, grinning smugly as she led the way to the exit, excited for her treat. Jason rubbed a hand over his jaw, laughing as he dropped a hand to her bared waist from her cropped tank top. "You did," he admitted.

The warm summer breeze hit their faces as they left, choosing to walk the two blocks to the ice cream shop instead of driving, enjoying the weather.

Amber dropped her head to Jason's shoulder, allowing her hands to wrap around his forearm shyly.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Jason," she murmured quietly, ducking her head. "I had a lot of fun."

Jason stared down at her blonde hair, the breeze blowing the scent of her shampoo into his face. Her cold hands, slightly clammy from nerves, held his arm so gently. Nervous, like he'd shake her off.

Truthfully, he'd had every intention of taking her on this one date to stick it to Ian, and happily take his prize. Sure, Amber could be a pain but she always meant well, and she was certainly pretty enough, cute enough, always had been. It's not like taking her on a date would be the biggest chore. He enjoyed her company to an extent, infinitely preferred her over Alison's or Melissa's. It was easy to get along with someone who only wanted to please you, he would admit.

But just the thought of Amber's disappointed gaze, quivering lip and trembling voice stopped him from letting her down, no matter how gently he had planned on doing it. He'd always known Amber had a thing for him; it wasn't difficult to spot, a blind person would notice. She was always blushing when he was around the house, even when she was busy occupying Alison. He admittedly hadn't thought about the long term effects of his deal with Ian, the only thing on his mind the weed he'd get at the end of this. He'd assumed he'd take Amber out, show her a decent time and then let her down gently, spew something about being too busy for a relationship or some shit, and all of this would end.

But he'd had fun. He didn't mind buying her a large, overpriced pizza, even if it had sausage on it and he hated sausage on his pizza, and he didn't mind paying for an unlimited amount of tokens so she could play skee-ball to her heart's content, and he certainly didn't mind the way she held onto his arm so gently, so dependently, so sweet. He didn't mind the way she laughed when he did something stupid, or the way she pouted when she lost. He didn't mind her, at all.

"I had fun too, angel," he murmured, gently pulling his arm out of her grasp to wrap it around her dainty shoulders, pulling her close. Maybe he'd be getting more than a bit of weed out of this situation.

* * *

Amber grinned shyly as she leaned against the front door, her hands behind her back as she craned her neck to look up at Jason.

"So," she said simply, eyes roaming his face. His hair was long, getting long enough she knew it had to be bothering his mother, but he'd pulled it back behind his ears for tonight. Stubbled decorated his jaw, framing his face and lips.

"So," he echoed, hands in his pockets as he crowded into Amber's space, bending far enough down to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm gonna kiss you, Amber," he said.

"What, like right now?" she giggled, nudging her nose against his. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, holding her jaw in his hands. He marveled lightly at how his hands spanned from her jaw to behind her ears and into her hair, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, like right now," he confirmed before pressing his lips to hers.

Amber froze, hands slowly coming from behind her to grab onto his wrists, sliding up to his biceps as she grew more comfortable. She sighed shakily as he licked into her mouth, tasting the vanilla ice cream she'd had only thirty minutes before. Finally, Amber's hands wandered to his face, raking her nails against his jaw and down his neck, carding into his hair. Jason's hands moved from cradling her jaw to following the curve of her spine, pushing her against the door for more room as he gripped her waist. They parted slowly, Jason pecking her lips gently a few times before pulling away, rubbing his thumb against the strip of skin exposed to the warm air.

"Wow," she giggled again, hiding her face in his neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Good wow?" he asked as he returned the favor, arms wrapping around her hips.

"Great wow," Amber confirmed. Jason half smiled into her shoulder, opening his mouth to counter before startling at sounds of shouting coming from inside. Amber jumped in his arms, upper body twisting to look at the door. She listened for a few seconds before reaching for her keys, ready to storm in.

"Hey," Jason grabbed her arm as she stepped in, following and locking the dorm behind him. He pushed her towards the stairs. "Let me see what's going on and you go check on Hanna, okay?"

Amber looked ready to argue but at the sound of shattering glass, paled and bolted up the stairs. He watched her go before cautiously entering the kitchen, surveying the situation.

Tom was pressed against a wall, shattered remains of a plate around him, while Ashley was behind the island, chest heaving.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Marin," he said awkwardly, glancing between the two. They both stared harshly at each other, Tom's gaze not wavering as Ashley blinked and looked towards the younger man.

"Jason," Ashley cleared her throat, smoothing her hands through her hair. "Did you and Amber have a good time?"

"Yes ma'am," he said easily, smiling slightly to try and put her at ease. "Everything okay here?"

"Everything's fine, Jason," Tom huffed, glaring at his wife. "Thanks for bringing Amber back home safe."

"Absolutely," he clapped his hands together. "I'll just go tell Amber goodnight and be on my way."

"Sounds fine," Ashley assured him, sounding drained. She bid him good night, not sparing her husband a glance as she went into her room while Tom shuffled into the living room without a word. Jason ascended the staircase, spotting Amber outside of a room.

"Hanna okay?" he asked, walking over.

"She was asleep the whole time," Amber confirmed, sighing shakily as she rubbed her hands over her face, leaning into the wall.

"Well, at least there's that," he pursed his lips. "You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," Amber crossed her arms over her chest and looked up to him. "Mad at my dad for stepping out, mad at my mom for the way she handles it. Mad at both of them for involving me and Hanna. Like she doesn't have enough issues as it is. Kids at school have been giving her shit for her weight, just a few but it's really getting to her. I feel like I'm her only friend in this world."

Jason's hands skimmed her biceps, holding them lightly. "Well, you both got me." Amber smiled, small and shy.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he whispered gravelly. "You ever need me, I'm there."

Amber's smile grew. "Mkay," she muttered as she stood on her tiptoes, lightly brushing her lips against his. Jason grinned, pecking her a few more times before hearing her dad from downstairs.

"It's getting late," Tom called up to them. "Time for Jason to go, Amber."

"Kay," she called back, visibly and verbally annoyed. She shot a look at Jason, rolling her eyes before grabbing his hands and pulling him downstairs. Jason nodded to Tom as he opened the door, turning to Amber.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jason told her over his shoulder. He caught her grin as he walked away.

"See you!"

* * *

"_So, how did it go?_" Melissa asked cautiously as she picked up Amber's call. She was ready for a tearful explanation of Jason's rejection, but was taken aback by Amber's happy squeal.

"Mel, it was seriously, _seriously_ amazing! Like, I always knew we would go good together but that was the best date I've ever been on!"

"_That's the only date you've ever been on_."

"How dare you," Amber deadpanned, falling onto her bed. "I went a date with Ryan Chen in fourth grade."

"_Very funny,_" Melissa snarked. "_But actually, it went-okay_?"

"Yes!" Amber whisper shouted. "He seemed a little shy at first, but he loosened up by the second time we did the rounds at the arcade. He paid for everything-even though I offered to pay my share-and then he _kissed_ me!"

"_And he didn't like, say anything?_" Melissa asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean? He said a lot of things," Amber laughed. "And when he took me home, we both heard my parents arguing and I got scared because I thought he'd kinda get turned off, you know, most people would but he just said if me and Han needed anything, we could go to him. Isn't that sweet?"

"_Yeah," _Melissa hummed distractedly. "_Sounds like you had a good night, Amber, I'm happy for you."_

"Thanks," Amber sighed happily. "How was your night?"

"_Well," _Melissa started. _"About that."_

* * *

**A/N: So there's the intro. The next few chapters will be pre-show as well, but it won't be long until we delve into it. I'm hoping to focus this rewrite on all the relationships going on, and hopefully show you all how Amber and Jason got together, instead of starting with it established. I'm also hoping to show you how Amber kind of develops and turns into the bad bitch she is in the original bad intentions. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
